Hannibal Bates
Hannibal Bates, auch bekannt als Everyman, ist ein Schurke aus der ersten Staffel der Serie The Flash. Er wurde von Martin Novotny dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers in Central City wurde Bates zu einem Meta-Wesen mit der Fähigkeit, die Gestalt von Personen anzunehmen die er berührt. Diese Fähigkeit nutzte Bates fortan um Leute zu betrügen und Läden in Form von unschuldigen Zivilisten auszurauben. Sein erstes Opfer war sein bester Freund Jacob Fisher. Diebeszüge Bates nimmt die Form einer Angestellten eines Juwelierladens ein und räumt als diese den gesamten Laden aus. Obwohl das Verbrechen zwar mit der Überwachungskamera aufgenommen wird, wird natürlich nicht Bates sondern die Angestellte verhaftet. In Form einer anderen Person besucht Bates am nächsten Tag einen anderen Juwelier, dem er die Juwelen verkaufen will. Der Juwelier ruft die Polizei, da die Juwelen als gestohlen gemeldet wurden, und Bates versucht zu fliehen. Bei der Flucht wird er von dem Polizisten Eddie Thawne angegriffen der ihn kurz zu Boden werfen kann. Bates kann sich aber freireißen und weiterfliehen. Als der Flash Bates ebenfalls konfrontieren will, wechselt Bates einfach seine Gestalt und flieht um eine Ecke. Als Barry dort angekommen ist, hat Bates bereits wieder seine Form gewechselt und ist für Barry somit nicht länger identifizierbar. Nachdem Harrison Wells Hannibal Bates als den Täter identifiziert hat, finden Barry und Eddie heraus, dass Bates seit über einem Jahr verschwunden ist, zuvor aber bei seiner Großmutter gelebt hat. Daher besuchen sie diese um ihr einige Fragen zu stellen, nicht ahnend dass es sich bei ihrem Gegenüber um Bates in Form seiner Großmutter handelt. Unter dem Vorwand, den beiden einen Kaffee zu machen, verlässt Bates dann aber das Haus und wechselt die Gestalt. Barry und Eddie nehmen die Verfolgung auf, aber Barry kann seine Geschwindigkeit nicht einsetzen damit Bates seine Identität nicht erfährt und nicht gegen ihn nutzen kann. Während der Flucht wechselt Bates erneut die Gestalt. Er nimmt die Form von Eddie an und als ihm zwei weitere Polizisten über den Weg laufen, die Bates für Eddie halten, eröffnet Bates das Feuer auf die beiden und verletzt sie lebensgefährlich. Bates gelingt so die Flucht während Eddie für Bates' Taten in Haft genommen wird. Kurz darauf taucht Bates in Form von Eddie im Haus der Wests auf. Barry gegenüber erzählt er, dass er vom Captain freigelassen wurde, aber als Barry ihm den Rücken zuwendet schlägt Bates Barry nieder, nimmt Barrys Gestalt an und fesselt Barry und versteckt ihn im Obergeschoss. Kurz darauf klingelt Caitlin Snow an der Tür und Bates lässt sie herein. Caitlin, die Bates für Barry hält, verrät dass sie es möglicherweise schaffen könnte, ein Serum herzustellen dass den Gestaltwandler daran hindert, seine Form zu wechseln. Begeisterung heuchelnd begleitet Bates Caitlin zu S.T.A.R.-Labs, wo diese das Serum herstellen will. Während Caitlin dort das Serum fertigstellt, fragt Bates Caitlin danach aus. Er erfährt, dass das Serum nur vorübergehend wirkt, was ihn beruhigt. Da er davon ausgeht, dass Caitlin Barrys Freundin ist, küsst Bates sie plötzlich, was Caitlin ziemlich verwundert. Als hingegen Iris West im Gebäude auftaucht, in die Barry verliebt ist, kann Bates dies natürlich nicht wissen und verhält sich Iris gegenüber ziemlich distanziert. Iris - Eddies Verlobte - hat nachgeforscht und sowohl alte Berichte gefunden, in denen von ähnlichen Fällen die Rede ist, als auch das Tatvideo beobachtet und erkannt, dass der Mann im Video ein Linkshänder ist, Eddie aber nicht. Da die Situation langsam brenzlig wird, will Bates heimlich eine Pistole ziehen, aber wird plötzlich von Harrison Wells mit einem Taser niedergeschossen. Iris und Caitlin sollen Bates nun zur Polizei bringen, während der Autofahrt kommt Bates auf dem Rücksitz aber wieder zu sich. Er nimmt die Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens an und als der Wagen an einer Ampel hält, schreit Bates einigen Fußgängern zu, dass er entführt wurde. Einige Bauarbeiter befreien Bates sofort, der daraufhin die Flucht ergreift. Bates macht sich auf dem Weg zum Flughafen um das Land zu verlassen, aber der echte Barry nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Als Flash attackiert er Bates, der Barry psychisch aus der Verfassung bringen will indem er die Gestalt von Caitlin, Iris oder auch Eddie annimmt. Schließlich nimmt er sogar Barrys Gestalt an, erhält dadurch aber trotzdem nicht Barrys Geschwindigkeit. Dementsprechend kann Barry Bates mit Leichtigkeit besiegen und ihm das Serum spritzen welches ihm die Fähigkeit nimmt, sich zu wandeln. Ohnmächtig sinkt Bates zu Boden und wird inhaftiert, woraufhin die Namen all jener, denen er Schaden zugefügt hat, reingewaschen werden. Tod In der Pipeline fordert Team Flash Bates auf, seine ursprüngliche Form anzunehmen. Da dieser aber schon so oft die Form gewechselt hat, kann er sich an seine ursprüngliche Form nicht erinnern und trägt daher ein Gesicht ohne ausgeprägt Merkmale. So hat er beispielsweise keine Haare und seine Augen sind von Haut überzogen. Während Team Flash herausfindet, dass Harrison Wells in Wirklichkeit Eobard Thawne ist, wird sich Thawne dessen bewusst. Daher schließt er einen Pakt mit Bates: Wenn Bates in der Konfrontation mit Team Flash die Rolle von Wells annimmt, wird Wells ihn danach freilassen. Bates willigt ein und tritt in Form von Harrison Wells in die Falle, die Team Flash Thawne gestellt hat. Dabei wird er aber von Joe West erschossen, der davon ausgeht dass es sich bei Bates um den richtigen Wells handelt. Erst als Bates' Leiche wieder Bates' Standardform annimmt, wird der Gruppe die Täuschung klar. Galerie BatesDieb.png|Bates als Juwelenhehler BatesGroßmutter.png|Bates als seine Großmutter BatesErschießt.png|Bates erschießt als Eddie Polizisten BatesEcht.png|Bates' wahre Form BatesTod.png|Bates stirbt BatesLeiche.png|Bates' Leiche Navigation en:Hannibal Bates Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot